First Kiss
by Immortal Siblings
Summary: [IchigoKon] SHONENAI WARNING! Ichigo loves Kon, Kon lives Ichigo, and Rukia is OOCed.... Read & Review, please!


Ichigo loves Kon, Kon loves Ichigo... and Rukia's gonna gouge out her eyes!

* * *

---Ichigo's room---

Ichigo was lying in the dark, it was nearly midnight, and he was staring out at the moon high over the city's roofs. Kon had found a warm place near Ichigo's head and was watching the moon as well, but with a different thought in mind.

Ichigo rolled over and almost smashed Kon, but quickly changed course to lie on his back instead of on his side and he interlocked his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling, wondering how he'd grown to love Kon so much...

Meanwhile, Kon was wondering why he'd loved Ichigo... despite him being the mod soul and Ichigo being the Soul Reaper... curiously strange...

And in the cabinet, Rukia was sleeping in one of Ichigo's spare beds, soundlessly and probably not for much longer.

A few moments passed before Ichigo sat up and grabbed Kon. "KON!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I didn't--wait... WHAT?!"

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, Kon!"

"No, I didn't' hear what you said!"

"Can I... kiss you?"

Kon stared in wonder. "If I was human... how 'bout we snag Rukia's Spirit Glove thingy and switch?"

"Better idea." Ichigo reached into Kon's mouth, slowly, cautiously, and pulled out his spirit candy and popped it into his mouth.

There was a flash and Ichigo landed on the ground, staring up at Kon, who was still holding the doll up and he quickly put it down and crawled to sit right in Ichigo's lap. "Now I'll kiss you," he said, his arms wrapping around Ichigo's neck and his eyes half-lidded and his tone of voice was soft and gentle, as if he were longing to be kissed by Ichigo.

It was perfect, the moonlight shining in on them, the silent nothingness of his room, and the sound of Rukia shifting in the closet and snoring softly.

"Ichigo."

Kon said softly almost flustered as he felt Ichigo come closer feeling the warmth from his body as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Just shut up and kiss me idiot."

He said smirking as they kissed finally. Ichigo couldn't believe this, he was kissing his own body but it was Kon inside it! It was lucky that he knew all the sensitive spots and began to rub as he dipped his tongue into Kon's mouth.

Kon had no idea what to do, but went with his urges as he slid his tongue across Ichigo's starting a fight for dominance of their mouth's. Ichigo won in the end and pinned Kon down onto the bed hands above his head. They broke the kiss finally after about 4 minutes and looked at each other both flushed red from the kiss.

"Kon..."

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo's soft hands began to work their way down Kon's chest as he slowly began to arouse Kon... who squirmed for a moment before he realized that Ichigo knew exactly where he was sensitive. Before he could say anything, Ichigo was capturing his lips and began to strip away the shirt and boxers as Kon tried to claw away from Ichigo's grip, which wasn't very useful... but slightly effective.

Ichigo felt Kon's arms slide around him beneath the black Soul Reapers uniform and he was shivering from Kon's cold arms around him and he felt Kon slowly bringing him down to lay atop him.

"Kon!" Ichigo suddenly yelped.

"What?"

"I won't crush you will I?" Ichigo asked, cautiously probing Kon's body for another spot to tingle. "I mean, I might be heavier than you expected..."

"I could care less! Your really cute either way, so pick one! Either your above me or your on me... please?"

Ichigo sighed and lowered his body onto Kon's, his leg spreading Kon's as they continued to kiss and straddle each other, slowly getting into it, into the whole "kisses raining on the body" and stuff that they had heard about from novels and the news when lovers spoke of each other. Ichigo and Kon, however, were seriously getting into it, hands and kisses, that is!

Ichigo's Cabinet

Rukia woke up to the sound of someone screaming slightly and then being muffled as he looked around. '_What the heck is that?_' She thought it was a Hollow and threw open the closet jumping out to the scene before her. "I uh..." She got a nosebleed staring at the 2 naked guys on the bed looking at her. She shook her head and slid back into the closet shutting the door as she went into a fetal position and laid under her covers.

"Should we comfort her?" Kon said softly panting as he looked up at Ichigo.

"After were done then we can okay?" He smirked as they went back to what they were doing.

Next morning

Ichigo groaned as he found himself back in his body, sun shining in from the window. It was morning alright, as he heard birds chirping and looked to his clock for comfort. 7:35, close to time for school as he laid up in bed and looked down. He was buck naked and between his legs was a sleeping Kon back in his stuffed animal body and nuzzling Ichigo. He gulped as he picked him up and set him down on the pillow behind him as he pet the stuffed lion.

"I'll see you when I get home."

He said softly as he got out of bed and began to dress quietly as he looked back to Rukia staring at him from the closet fully clothed.

"You know, you guys could have told me you were gonna--"

Ichigo shook his head and put on his shirt.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You'd be stuck there anyway."

She growled and then leapt out the window with her shoes and other items to head to school as Ichigo went downstairs leaving Kon to his dream of Ichigo.


End file.
